


［DH］我错了……

by chenyanxinzhe



Series: 德哈停车场 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenyanxinzhe/pseuds/chenyanxinzhe
Summary: 这也是被老福特屏了，一辆小破车。新手开车，不喜勿入……哈利去酒吧干嘛呢？（没有逻辑的文）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈停车场 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615342
Kudos: 12





	［DH］我错了……

哈利现在很慌，因为他在执行一个监视任务。任务的内容不是重点，地点是重点，在魔法世界最有名的一间Gay吧。要是让他那醋王爱人知道了，他觉得自己可能连续几天都不用下床了。哈利绝望地闭上了眼睛。

酒吧内各色的灯光打在他的脸上，却依然遮不住他清秀的脸庞。就算带了面具，用了易容术，奈何哈利全身的气质太过于出挑，在狂欢的人群中仍是鹤立鸡群的。所有的喧嚣，衣香鬓影到他身边就静下来了。  
哈利斜靠在吧台上，骨节分明的手指握着一杯低度数的伏特加，他的姿势近乎是懒散的。

“先生，我有幸请你喝一杯酒么？”哈利一转头就看见自己监视对象拿着一杯香槟，向他微微颔首。哈利刚想拒绝，一只手从天而降拿走了香槟。  
一个声音含笑，“那么便宜的酒也敢请人喝？”，声音充满笑意，语句确是毫不留情面。

哈利一听到声音整个人就呆住了“德拉科……！”  
救世主虽然面上不留痕迹，心里却是慌的一匹“德拉科为什么在这里？”，甚至连监视目标走了都没有发现。  
德拉科看着自己明显在走神的爱人，心里暗笑。  
“先生，有幸赏脸么？”他递了一杯明显价值不菲的红酒到哈利手边。  
对危险的直觉，让哈利马上拒绝了他。  
“不用了，谢谢。”他的眼神在人群里扫视着监视对象，看到了人，才松了一口气。  
德拉科看着他的眼神，不爽度倍增。  
“哦，是么？那么有兴趣跟我去床上聊一聊么？”他的手已经握住了哈利的手腕，摩挲着他的手指。

哈利被这熟悉的暗示性动作吓得一个激灵，他用力地想将手抽出，却没有得逞。  
“这位先生还请您自重。”  
德拉科都快被哈利气笑了。  
“嗯？对谁自重？”他附身在哈利耳边轻轻说，酥麻的感觉从哈利的耳廓直满上全身。随之而来的是Alpha强势的信息素气息，浓厚的红酒味，直接逼得哈利软了腿。哈利抬头看到德拉科眼里毫不掩饰的欲望，瞬间心里一冷。男人信息素气息越来越重“你说谁？”  
哈利面色潮红，眼神已经有些迷离了，Alpha整个人对他来说就是一剂春药。  
“德拉科，你不要太过分。”哈利语气已经软成一滩水了。  
“呵，肯承认了。”德拉科低头揽住哈利，狠狠地吻上了他的唇。这个吻不同于以往德拉科对他的温柔，甚至可以说是暴戾的，两人的嘴里马上泛起了血腥味。  
哈利身上的信息素终于藏不住了，甜腻的草莓味蔓延在酒吧里。他断断续续地说“德拉科，不要在这里。”  
酒吧许多人的目光已经聚集在这里了，德拉科勾唇一笑，用斗篷把哈利搂住，直接闪身上了二楼。

哈利意识已经变得模糊了，却仍想着工作。  
“目标怎么办？”  
他嘟囔着，德拉科彻底被气笑了。  
“你再想着工作，信不信我把傲罗办公室烧了？”  
哈利觉得他干的出这种事，毕竟他赔得起。哈利终于放弃了挣扎，开始正视现在的情形。  
他衣衫不整，眼泛春光，信息素在空中蹿动，整个人都被点燃了，身边的Alpha对他来就是行走的诱惑。而德拉科还是衣衫整齐，眼睛带笑看着他。哈利却在他眼睛的最深处，看到了猎人对猎物的眼神，赤裸裸的，不带任何遮掩。

他抬起头，带着讨好的亲了亲德拉科的脸颊，“我错了。”  
“嗯，错哪了？”德拉科把哈利放在了床上。  
“我不应该一个人来这种地方。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我不应该不跟你说。”  
“还有呢？”  
德拉科明显还撑得下去，可是哈利已经不行了，他趴在柔软的床垫上微微地喘着气，电流在他全身蹿着，后穴泛起的空虚感要把他逼疯了。他软着声音：“德拉科，给我。”  
德拉科看着眼前的人儿，明显快感已经把他逼疯了，他的眼睑晕开了嫣红，像是画里的人。他的欲望也涨大了，哈利的那句话就是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
他欺身上前，将哈利压在身下，一只手玩着他胸前的一点嫣红，另一只手伸到了哈利的后面，Omega的本能让他后面已经泛滥成灾了，他把一根手指探了进去，软肉讨好的裹着他的手，发出水声，哈利的口中不住的发出细碎的呻吟，他用身子蹭着德拉科的手。

“进来……德拉科。”  
啪，一声线断了。

后面突然被发烫的巨物填满，让哈利有些不适，但过后就是极致的快感。他们已经有过太多次了，德拉科先是在他身后慢慢地抽动着，很快，哈利发出一声变了调的呻吟，他找到了那个地方。

德拉科一次又一次死命地撞击着那一块软肉，哈利觉得自己仿佛自己是无垠大海的一叶扁舟，只有抓紧德拉科这个人，才能找到方向。

很快哈利感觉自己要到了，一切血都流向了下体，Omega的体质过于敏感。德拉科看着哈利脸上的表情，突然伸手捂住了他的欲望。哈利发出了一声沙哑的呻吟。射不了精的感觉太难受了。他胡乱亲着德拉科，想要释放。德拉科压低声音说：“等我。”  
哈利无措的呻吟着，他的全身好像都变成了敏感点，只要是德拉科碰到的地方都会泛起一阵颤栗。  
他已经完全丢了神志，只知道不住地叫着德拉科的名字。  
终于德拉科在无数次冲撞后，找到了那个神秘的入口。  
紧密的生殖腔，夹的他一激灵，差点射了出来，一层又一层的软肉包住他的欲望，恋恋不舍。  
哈利遵循着本能，眼里不住地淌出了生理泪水。德拉科温柔的吻掉他的泪珠。加大了冲撞的力度和频率。  
两个人终于到达了高潮点，德拉科低吼着，庞大的欲望在生殖腔内成了结。他放开哈利的欲望，白色的液体飞溅在两人的身子上，哈利发出一声啜泣，睡了过去。

德拉科抱起他，走进浴室做了一个清理，温柔地在他额头上落下一个吻，“好梦。”

第二天中午  
德拉科正抱着媳妇睡得开心，一脚被踹到了地上，他睁开眼睛，看见哈利揉着腰一脸气愤地看着他。  
“我错了。”德拉科迅速认输。  
“为什么你会有这里房间的钥匙。”哈利瞪着德拉科。  
“亲爱的，我没有说过这间酒吧是我们家的产业么？”德拉科一脸无辜。  
哈利无奈的捂住了脸。


End file.
